Learning Something New Everyday
by CherriDoll
Summary: As Thorne rounded the corner, he heard a familiar voice and grinned. It seemed that his little Cress was surprising him every day with a new talent. Thorne & Cress pairing! Lots of fluff. Read and Review! :)


Carswell Thorne cursed as he nearly tripped for the 4th time this morning. Well on the ship they didn't really have a clean indication of morning or night, so they all sort of just relied on when everyone was up and when everyone turned in. Cress and Iko could tell them what time it was on any part of the Earth, or even Luna, but it didn't mean much.

Running his hand along the smooth metal walls he tried again to get through the door. All he wanted was to get to the Galley. He had a good feeling that anyone else who was awake would be in there searching for breakfast like him. Maybe he might be able to recognize them today!

Slowly his vision had been returning. They had been using the eye drops exactly as the late Doctor had instructed and with two weeks till they touched down on Luna, he had a feeling that his vision would return well before. It was such a strange concept that they would be on _Luna_ soon. His thoughts kept drifting to Cress and Cinder. _Both_ were Lunar. Cress never experienced life outside of government compounds, and Cinder had no memory or being Lunar in the first place. The idea of even setting foot on that rock made his skin crawl. So he pushed it to the back of his mind.

As Thorne rounded the corner, he heard a familiar voice and grinned.

_"Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte_

_e mancan le parole_

_si lo so che non c'è luce_

_in una stanza quando manca il sole"_

Thorne's grinned widened as he leaned against the door framed to the Galley and closed his eyes. Cress was singing in that language again. She had told him what it was but he hadn't remembered. Whatever it was, her voice was high and clear. A perfect little song bird. He always tried to make sure that no one disturbed her while she sang. Even going to so far as to hold Cinder's arm back from entering the cock pit so that he could enjoy her voice, even if only for another moment. He could almost _feel_ Cinder's eyes roll. But he hadn't minded.

_"Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

_su le finestre_

_mostra a tutti il mio cuoreche _

_che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me"_

Cress's voice cut out and quieted in odd places and Thorne finally opened his eyes to try and figure out what she was doing. It looked like she was dancing around the Galley? No, she was just naturally a graceful and quiet walker, something that made her difficult to find when his vision was gone. She was opening cupboards and clanking pans together. Was she going to make something to eat?

_"la luce che hai incontrato per strada_

_Con te partirò paesi che non ho ma-_ Captain!" Cress squeaked and Thorne almost frowned at the loss of her singing. Instead he put on his best grin.

"Hey there." He laughed. He imagined that she was blushing and he saw her blobby figure shift into an embarrassed position.

"You don't have to be embarrassed when I catch you singing you know. I really like it." He said gently and he imagined her blushing more.

"Sorry." She squeaked and Thorne rolled his eyes.

"And you don't have to say sorry all the time."

"So-"

"Don't you do it!" He teased and he heard her sigh. There was a soft thud as she put down whatever she had just grabbed out of the cupboard.

"So what were you doing?" He asked as he slowly made his way over to the table. He saw her move quickly and he felt her hand slip around his elbow to guide him to the table. It was quickly becoming a familiar and comforting touch.

"I was hoping to make some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you had here to work with, but I'm familiar with cooking from little. Mistress used to leave very hard to work with ingredients on the shuttle and I've gotten good at working with nothing." Cress said softly as she pulled a chair for him.

"Thanks." He nodded as she walked back over to the counter where he could kinda sorta make out a pile of shapes.

"So what feast did you have in mind?" He asked with genuine interest. It seemed that his little Cress was surprising him every day with a new talent.

"Well a lot of this is canned vegetables or protein packets. I was thinking maybe a stew pot or a stir fry? After 7 years of being in that hovering prison, I've grown a certain distaste for protein packets. So I'm hoping that the canned vegetables will hide the taste a bit." Cress said and he could almost hear her wrinkling her nose at the memory of her satellite. Thorne frowned for a moment. But shook it off quickly. There was no point in dwelling on his lacking pantry. The would have time to restock when they finished with this whole "over-throwing Lunar Royalty" business. But then that lead to the thought of where would Cress want to go after the whole rebellion was over? Would she want to move on and find a home on Luna? Would she want to stay on Earth? Would she choose to stay with him? He couldn't admit it to himself, but the girl was making home in a special place in his heart. Her sweet and kind personality made him want to work harder to be the hero she thought that he was. But could he ever be a hero? Could she ever stay with him?

"-something else then we don't have to have that. Captain?" Cress asked, jarring Thorne from his thoughts.

"Sorry sweetheart, what was the question?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Oh, I was just saying that if you don't want a stew pot, I could try something else." Cress said gently. Thorne shook his head and grinned.

"Thats fine. Honestly, I'm used to just eating things straight from the container and it'll be interesting to see someone try something new with it." He admitted and he could practically feel Cress beaming at him.

"Wow no pressure or anything." She joked, throwing his previous words back at him and he threw is head back and laughed warmly.

"Cress if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were practicing your sarcasm." He winked and she giggled.

"Who? Me? Sarcastic? You must have the wrong girl." She laughed and Thorne joined her, relishing the sound. It was a high tinkling laugh that warmed him to his core, and he secretly vowed to try and make her laugh more often.

"So what were you singing today? Before I interrupted you?" Thorne asked and Cress's laugher quieted.

"It was another Old Earth song."

"Was it the same language as the one in the motel?" He asked and suddenly cursed himself for bringing up such a bad memory. He couldn't see it, but Cress gave a soft smile.

"Yes. It was called Italian. Most of the old songs that I know are in Italian. It was such a pretty language. I know that most people prefer French, but something about Italian sounds very romantic, and I tried to learn as much as I could." Cress admitted and Thorne raised a brow.

"So, do you speak another language?" He asked and Cress ducked her head.

"I speak several languages. Italian is an old language so there was only so much documented that I could learn. But I've always enjoyed studying. And it made it easier to jut be able to read in different languages, rather than have my net screens translate it for me. I used to study languages with Little Cress... but thats over now." Cress said quietly and Thorne frowned. He didn't understand Little Cress at first, but while they were walking through the dessert, he started to understand what Cress must have felt in those first years on the satellite. Little girl all alone. Her only friend programmed by herself. It must have been hard losing her.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly and she shook her head.

"It's alright. I could probably program another one much better now anyways. Her programming was fairly basic compared to what I could do now. And I'll never need artificial company again. Well save for Iko." Cress giggled and Thorne grinned.

"So what can I do to help the head chef?" Thorne asked and Cress giggled.

"Can you operate the can opener without your vision?" She asked teasingly and Throne gave a loud fake gasp out insult.

"Madam you wound me!" He cried and Cress threw her head back and let out a loud tinkling laugh. Thorne couldn't help but laugh with her as she slid the can opener and several cans of vegetables over to him as she set the pan on the burner.

* * *

Kai rounded the corner to enter the Galley when he was suddenly grabbed by Iko.

"What the-?"

"SHHH!" Iko pulled him into the corner where Wolf was standing looking half amused.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, only half irritated.

"They're having a moment!" Iko squealed and Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Don't take it personally, I've been trying to get something to eat for the past half hour." Wolf said and Iko glared at him.

"Everyone had to put up with you and Scarlet flirting and nobody interrupted Cinder and Kai kissing so give them some peace will you!" She huffed and Kai blushed crimson. Wolf growled. Kai had never met the girl personally, but he was quickly learning that Scarlet was a sensitive subject for Wolf still.

"Who are we giving a moment?" Kai asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Thorne and Cress." Iko added with a dreamy sigh. "She's been head over heels for him since she set foot on this ship and he won't admit it but he cares for her just as much." Iko beamed as they peered around the corner.

Thorne and Cress were laughing about something that he had said, he had his hip resting against the counter as he looked sweetly down on her smiling face as she talked about something with great enthusiasm. Both of them seemed at peace as she stirred what ever was making such a heavenly aroma on the stove. Suddenly Wolf's stomach let out a loud growl and Kai laughed. Thorne and Cress both whipped around to see the three standing in the doorway looking quite embarrassed before breaking out into loud peals of laughter.

"You know, if you want some, you can just ask!" Cress gasped out as Thorne put a hand on her shoulder to brace himself as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh spades, what are you three doing?" Thorne asked as he tried to get a grip on himself. The three all looked in different directions.

"We were just wondering what smelled so good." Wolf answered and Kai nodded quickly in agreement. Thorne raised a brow but Cress didn't notice anything and accepted the answer.

"I was just making something to eat. Are you all hungry too?" She asked sweetly but before she could reply, Wolf's stomach let out another loud groan and he nodded, embarrassed. Cress giggled.

"Well, Captain go grab three more bowls." She instructed and Thorne shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm your captain! Grabbing bowls isn't my job!" He protested but Cress waved a spoon at him.

"it is now!" She giggled and Thorne rolled her eyes. _'I'm letting this tiny thing walk all over me. Next thing you know she'll be driving the ship!'_ He thought with a grin as he felt his way up to the cupboard to grab the bowls.

"Actually just two. I can't eat because I'm an android and I was going to head back to the cockpit." Iko said with a wave.

"Alright." Cress said smiling as she waved back. "Grab three anyways. When Cinder gets here she might want some if Wolf hasn't eaten it all." Cress joked and Wolf barked out a laughed.

"No promises!" He chuckled and Cress grinned. Dishing up the bowls and grabbing chopsticks for everyone, she helped Thorne make his way back to the table before serving everyone. Wolf's eyes widened. He was not expecting the little girl to be able to cook, especially not something that looked this good. Quickly he finished the meal in front of him and blushed when Cress silently grabbed his bowl and refilled it.

"What about Cinder?" He asked quietly. Cress smiled.

"Hers is safe in the fridge. She can reheat it when she's hungry." Cress said taking another mouthful.

"How does her digestive system work if most of it's robotic?" Thorne mused as he chewed.

"It's identical to regular human tissue until you get to a microscopic level. I'm not entirely sure how Dr. Erland managed it but when you read it in his papers it's really incredible." Cinder said as she walked into the Galley. Thorne nearly choked on his food but Cinder waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still not 100% sure how it works, but it is fascinating to read up on." She said making her way over to the table.

"There's a bowl for you in the fridge." Cress piped up and Cinder laughed.

"I think I'll pass. Besides, Wolf sounds like he needs it more that I do anyways." She grinned and Wolf grinned back at her, exposing his canines.

* * *

After everyone had eaten and left the Galley, Thorne help Cress clean up the Galley, closing his eyes as he dried the last bowl, he leant back and enjoyed the sound of her humming quietly while she scrubbed the pan.

"What are you humming now?" He asked and she gave a contented sigh.

"It's from an Old Earth opera. It's called the Phantom of the Opera, but the song is called "All I Ask of You." Cress blushed and Thorne cleared his throat.

"And what are you asking of me?" He asked jokingly, trying to push past his own awkwardness.

"Oh no! I'm not asking anything of you!" She squeaked dropping the pan into the dishwater and shaking her head, hands raised like she was surrendering. Thorne gave a laugh.

"Alright then. Would you sing it for me?" He asked genuinely interested and she blushed so pink that even Thorne could make it out with his very blurry vision.

"I don't know. You probably wouldn't like it much and I'm not that good. I'd probably just ruin it for you." She mumbling picking up the pan again and scrubbing at an invisible spot. Thorne sighed and put his hand over hers.

"You know that I think you're a brilliant singer. And I like everything that you sing. Why hold back on me now?" He asked with his million watt grin and Cress blushed before sighing again.

"Alright, but you can just tell me to quit it anytime." She reminded and Thorne laughed and nudged her shoulder.

"I won't know if I don't like it if you never sing. Besides, we're almost done with the dishes. Might as well make these final moments exciting." He winked and Cress smiled.

"_All I want is freedom _

_A world with no more night _

_And you, always beside me _

_To hold me and to hide me" _Cress sang softly as she handed the pan to Thorne (Who may or may not have not so accidentally brushed his fingers alone Cress's small hand as he grabbed the pan.) to dry off. Cress blushed but kept going as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter and stare down at her hands as Thorne finished drying the rest of the dishes.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you want me with you, here beside you,_

_anywhere you go, let me go too"_ Thorne put down the towel with his back to Cress and smiled softly.

_"That's all I ask of you." _Cress finished quietly as Thorne turned to face her. Cheeks ablaze she kept her face down, grossly missing her long hair to hide behind. Thorne grinned at the small figure on the counter. With a large flourish he grabbed her hand and kissed her small knuckles.

"Well I definitely lead you from solitude." Thorne grinned. Cress beamed back.

"And through a desert." She added cheekily and Thorne laughed.

"That wasn't my fault!" He cried in mock outrage and Cress laughed her beautiful bell laugh.

"I know." She smiled and Thorne grinned back at her.

"C'mon, why don't we go see what the others are up to. Maybe you can even teach me a new language so we can make fun of them behind their backs!" Thorne suggested and Cress laughed and hopped off the counter leading him out of the Galley, hand still tucked in his.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I'm not sure really where I wanted this story to go.** **I just thought that this site could use more Cress and Thorn stories because they are my favourite pairing in the Lunar Chronicles. I'm thinking of adding a new chapter for everyone one of Cress's "Hidden Talents". And obviously most of them will be just according to me. But I hope that you enjoy them as well and please feel free to PM me or leave a review of what things you think Thorne should learn about our favourite little hacker! This story isn't over yet, but I think it'll only keep going as long as you or I have ideas. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of what you would like to see next. I already have a few more ideas that I'm going to add and they'll probably be up soon! :)**

**~Cherri**


End file.
